<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love's eyes by snail_from_the_underworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909402">Love's eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_from_the_underworld/pseuds/snail_from_the_underworld'>snail_from_the_underworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur misses his boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal, Stop trying to be a poet Arthur, This is the first time I've posted to Ao3, ish, just good vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_from_the_underworld/pseuds/snail_from_the_underworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emrys!" The voice screeched<br/>"Emrys Emrys Emrys" It echoed<br/>Emrys who he loved, Emrys who stood before him.<br/>Emrys who never told him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love's eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I found this buried in the depths of my old laptop. It's short but it's the first peace of writing I've published online so any kind of criticism or advice is more than welcome!<br/>Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voice crept into his ear. No matter how loudly he cried it burrowed into his brain.<br/>"I am Emrys!" Love wailed.<br/>The voice of the one he held closest haunting his senses. <br/>"I am Emrys, and I suggest you run" He could smell the aggression as the servant jumped to his defense. He could taste the sorrow when apologetic eyes met his.<br/>But the sound reverberated through his spine.<br/>"I am Emrys. I am Emrys" the voice whispered "I am Emrys. I am Emrys" the voice grew louder "I am Emrys! I am Emrys!" it cried. <br/>...Merlin was Emrys. He could see it now. Clear as day, clearer than the sky on days when it mirrored his eyes. The eyes Arthur so adored. The eyes he could now see in no place but his memories.<br/>Merlin was Emrys, Merlin was Emrys and Arthur didn't care. All he wanted was to hold the man close, feel the scraggly black hair against his chin, he longed for the gangly fingers intertwined with his own, and craved the protective arms wrapped around his chest.<br/>Emrys, Emrys, his Emrys.<br/>Oh Emrys, where'd you g-<br/>The door swung open with a thud.<br/>"Arthur I was gone for a week" Merlin snickered "I know I told Leon you loved poetry but I didn't know I'd have to suffer that, love"<br/>Arthur raised an eyebrow with a teasing expression "you fell in love with me, it's just what you get, Emrys"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>